Guardian Angel
by xXShadowWalkerXx
Summary: When Nikita dies, Michael and Alex are left alone. Alex breaks down and goes after Nikita's killer. Will this ruin Michael and Alex's relationship? Who will be there to catch her when she falls? Kind of fluffy. One-shot.


**_Okay this story didn't come out as I planned at all, but I wanted to publish something_**. **_Enjoy_**

"Michael, you're not going. You're hurt," Alex told him calmly, but firmly. She had handed him the tea with sleeping medication inside it a few minutes ago and was waiting for it to kick in.

"What are you going to do? Handcuff me to a chair?" He asked and tried to stand up.

She ignored him. If she looked him in the eyes, he would know. When he began to fall, she caught him and laid him down.

"Dammit. What did you do?" He asked. His voice sounded hurt and confused.

"I don't have anything to lose. You have a son who may need you one day. I'm not going to take that away from you," she whispered to him. As he was slipping into unconsciousness, she stroked his hair and face. Poisoning Michael was something she never thought she would have to do. She kissed him and left the small apartment.

Avenging her sensei's death would be difficult. She quickly drove towards the CIA building. Many would call this mission a suicide mission, but Alex had to do this. She unlocked the door and faced Ryan, the agent who killed Nikita. She had the gun pointed at him. Ryan's eyes were pleading, but he didn't move. She couldn't pull the trigger. They just stared at each other.

Surrounded by CIA agents, she dropped the gun and jumped out the window.

When she made it back to the apartment, Michael was still asleep. That's what she thought anyway. Alex was silently crying and she couldn't stop it. Too much had occurred tonight. What she did, she did because it was the only way she thought everyone she loved wouldn't get hurt. She picked him up by his arms and carried him to their bed.

Her lips met his forehead. When she went to leave, Michael grabbed her hand. "Michael," she groaned. Alex didn't want Michael to see her cry. She jerked her hand away and left their bedroom. Still crying, she fell asleep on the couch.

Michael walked into the living room. Alex was sleeping on the couch. Her hair was wild, eyes were puffy and watery, and she was shifting a lot in her sleep. He woke her up gently.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept murmuring with other unrecognizable words.

He let her cry on his shoulder. Telling her it was okay would only make her explain to him that it wasn't. He hugged her back and her sobbing stopped almost immediately.

"I got to go," she pulled away from him.

He knew she wasn't going to stay with him while she was hurt. She didn't want him to see her when she was showing weakness. "Be careful," he told her before she opened the door.

"I'll be at some bar," she muttered to him and closed the door to the apartment.

A few hours later, she came back. Michael had taken a nap in their bed, but had awakened when he heard the door open. He kept his eyes closed as he heard her heels click on the floor. Michael felt her slip into bed and curl up against him.

Her breathing soon stilled. He pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled in relief that she was safe and with him. "Love you," Alex muttered in her sleep. Michael's heart broke a little as he opened his eyes to look at his love. He went back to sleep, knowing that when he would awake Alex would most likely be gone.

Michael woke up around three in the afternoon. To his surprise, Alex was still sleeping in their bed. Michael tried to wake her up gently. She just buried her head in his chest and mumbled a few words he couldn't understand.

She woke up a little more a few minutes later. When she went to get up, Michael pulled her back down softly, yet forcefully. "Don't runaway from me. We are a team. We do things together," he told her.

"I'm not used to any of this, Michael. I have never missed a kill. I don't even hesitate. Division took in a damaged girl and made me a broken woman," she told him.

"You hesitated because you trusted Ryan. You aren't broken, you're human," he told her. He pressed his lips to hers.

"Why can't I do anything right? Michael, I didn't even talk to him. I shot Nikita before, but I couldn't shoot her murderer," she rambled.

"You knew Nikita would come back. You knew she would forgive you. She did. Nikita cared about you a lot. You're just going to have to forget Ryan for now, because you're worrying and questioning yourself for nothing," he said.

"If you were in that predicament, you wouldn't have hesitated," she pointed out.

"I have dealt with this stuff longer than you. Anyways, I couldn't have been in that predicament because you didn't allow me to help," he said.

She automatically went to apologize again and it almost made him sorry for bringing it up. He gripped her hands in his. "Just because I'm hurt, doesn't mean I can't pull a trigger. Just because I have a kid, doesn't mean I will stop being your partner. If I wanted Max more than I wanted you, I'd be with Max," he told her.

"That means a lot to me. You saying that," she sniffled.

"I'm supposed to be your guardian angel. I can't protect you when I'm passed out on our couch," he told him.

Alex snuggled closer to Michael. She didn't want to get out of bed and face the world. The world that had monsters, like Amanda and Percy. Michael was letting her stay in their little piece of heaven a little while and she was grateful for that. Even when he wasn't with her, Michael was always her guardian angel.


End file.
